1 Week Every 2 Months
by 4LunarAngel
Summary: Summary: Set in LTS- but friends as Looney Tunes. No romance. Just friendship Bugs Bunny has been keeping a secret from all of his friends: he's sick. He doesn't know what with. All he knows is once every couple months, he gets fevers, dizzy spells, coughs up blood, and just tends to collapse. And deals with the after math of what ever set it off. FULL SUMMARY FIRST CHAPTER
1. FULL SUMMARY

**A/N**: hi! im a new author and really look forward to doing my stories here. This is my first LTS story. please read and review. and no flames please

only time I'm doing disclaimer for this story

**Disclaimer**: i don't own the Looney Tunes or any of their characters. i really wish i did though

**Summary**: Set in LTS- but friends as Looney Tunes. No romance. Just friendship

Bugs Bunny has been keeping a secret from all of his friends: he's sick. He doesn't know what with. All he knows is once every couple months, he gets fevers, dizzy spells, coughs up blood, and just tends to collapse. And deals with the after math of what ever set it off. So, when it's about that time, he sends the friends he sees all the time (Porky, Speedy, and definately Daffy) away on trips and tells everyone else he's too busy with work to have visitors.

During a dinner party where all his friends are present, though, Bugs's sickness hits unexpectedly, allowing them to find out the truth about their friend. As Bugs's sickness takes over, he's unable to lie about his past when things get brought up. So his friends discover the truth about him.

Abandoned by his parents at age three in a forest, Bugs has raised himself and survived on his own. Having several close calls between hunters, predators, and his own body: Bugs has always been relunctant to rely on others or reveal the side of him he's always kept secret. Never liking to feel vulnerable. Sometimes not even wanting to continue.

As everything is discovered, will Bugs's friends be able to help him, before he completely breaks? Or will Bugs Bunny end it all, before it can get better?


	2. Chapter 1: 1 week every 2 months

Bugs Bunny was reading a book in his living room when his room mate, Daffy Duck, entered the room carrying the calender. "Bugs, i have a question." Daffy said, looking at the calender.

"What is it Daffy?" Bugs asked with a sigh, putting down his book.

"So i've noticed there's a red circle around a week of the month every two months." Daffy began, not seeing his friend tense.

"What about it?" Bugs asked, keeping the calm and bored look on his face.

"What are they circled for?" Daffy asked. Bugs's green eyes looked into Daffy's brown ones.

"They're dates I've picked out for the next trip I decide to send you, Porky, and Speedy on. You three are usually free and stressed around those times, so I send you guys on trips to help you take a break and relieve some stress. Sometimes I'll even get the others on some trips around then." Bugs explained with a half truth. He would never tell Daffy or the others his other motives for sending themn on bi-monthly trips.

Daffy looked at the rabbit in surprise before smiling. "That's sweet of you Bugs." Daffy hugged the rabbit. "But why don't you ever come with?"

"Because I usually have dead lines for some of my work around then too. Takes care of getting you guys time to relax, while at the same time giving me some peace and quiet to get my work done with out any interruptions." Bugs smirked at the offended look on his closest friend's face.

But it soon turned into a haughty smile. "Alright. You're no fun when you're busy anyways." The duck looked back down to the calendar. "It's a few days away. Where you sending us?" Daffy asked excitedly.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "You and Porky had both been talking about taking a cruise to Florida. So that's yours. Speedy though, has a family reunion down in Mexico, which is where I'm sending him." Bugs replied, just as excited about where his friends were going to go. If he was getting rid of them for seven days, he figured it should be somewhere they'd like and hopefully not return too early.

Daffy nodded. "This is great Bugs!" Daffy started rambling about dolphins and gators, making Bugs roll his eyes.

"Just don't get eaten by the gators Daffy." Bugs paused before sending his friend a smirk. "Although, I did hear gators love duck platters." He joked, laughing at the horrified look on the duck's face before he started laughing aswell.

"Very funny. Nice joke." Daffy said, leaving the living room, calendar on the coffee table. Bugs looked at the paper. More specifically the red. "You are just joking, right?" Daffy asked, head popping back into the living room. Bugs had been prepared though, and already had a look on his face that spoke volumes about his thoughts on the duck's question. "Right. Just a joke. I'm going to call Porky!" Daffy shouted and ran up the stairs in excitement.

Bugs shook his head fondly at his closest friend's behaviour, before he saw the red circle once more. With a sigh of fruatration at himself, he stood up, roughly grabbing the calendar and went to his own room. He was rather tired.

LTSLTS

It was a few days later that Bugs waved his three friends off as they all sailed away. After making arrangements, so none of his other friends would bother him for the next week, Bugs finally made it home. With a tired sigh, Bugs decided to go take a nap.

It was several hours later that he woke up to the burning in his throat and the hammers in his head. With a groan he turned over, coughing painlfully into his hands. Looking through blurry eye sight, he could see small splotches of blood. He gave a painful groan before once more turning over, knowing with dread that his own personal week of hell had finally started.

His last thoughts on whether he'd have night terrors this week, or insomnia. Becuase surely, he wouldn't have to keep the sharp things away. Right?


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner Party Preparations

A/N: second chapter. thanks for the reviews i've been getting. definately more than i thought i would. will try updating once a week, maybe once every 2 weeks. well here you go. plz rr.

Bugs was hurrying through the house. He had a dinner party beginning in a couple hours and he had to get the house cleaned and cook the food and set everything up. As he collected laundry and threw away trash, he couldn't help but wander about how it all got there.

"Has to be Daffy, because it certainly wasn't me or Speedy." He muttered to himself. Just then, said duck was walking into the living room. "Eh, what's up Doc?" Bugs asked, passing the duck and going into the laundry room to the side.

"What are you doing Bugs?" Daffy asked, watching the rabbit go back and forth through the house. Speedy soon joined them.

"Daffy! I told you we're having a dinner party tonight with all of our friends! Did you really forget?" Bugs asked. There was a pause. "Never mind. It's you I'm talking to." Bugs rolled his eyes when Daffy began to quack indignantly.

"Of course I didn't forget." Daffy argued. Bugs gave the duck a pointed look.

"Daffy, will you start cleaning the bathroom?" Bugs asked, starting the washer and running back through to the kitchen, so he could at least begin prepping the huge dinner.

"Why can't Speedy do it? He's here too." Daffy argued as the rabbit brought out several pots and pans.

"Right. Speedy can you do some dusting in the living room and could you also replace the dead flowers in vases with some of the fresh flowers from my garden? Then if you can bring in some of the vegetables from the garden as well." Bugs threw over his shoulder, already grabbing different items from fridge and cabinets.

"Of course Señor Bugs." And Speedy was gone to do as asked. Daffy tried to leave quietly but Bugs caught him.

"Daffy! Bathrooms now!" Bugs called to him. Daffy grumbled but finally went to do his job.

As Bugs was left alone, he gave a sigh as he sorted out items for dinner. He was a little tired but he knew why. He had planned this dinner for a month now, so he had been too excited and nervous the night before to get much sleep.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and downed it. After the last fiasco with the Spargle, Dr. Wiseburgh told him he can keep drinking caffeine, but to just cut back on the amount he did drink. So instead of almost 10 cups of coffee a day, he cut that in half and was slowly lowering it.

With a small grin at the thought of all the friends he made over the past few years gathered in the house, he started humming to himself.

LTSLTS

He smiled as he placed the last dish on the big table in his dining room. It was all done. Daffy had done a surprisingly good job on the bathrooms before he hid in his room so Bugs wouldn't make him do anything else. Speedy had done amazing on the dusting and had brought in his best veggies. He had a cake and pies set aside for after dinner.

Dinner that night was going to be a large beef roast with a thing of vegetable stew and home made rolls. He had a salad set aside with some mashed potatoes and delectible gravy. There was also broccoli and cauliflower and some corn. He had made some fresh lemonade and even a pitcher of iced tea. Along with that, he had put out some ice water and he had a large pot of coffee in the kitchen. This wasn't including the little dishes scattered over the table between the main ones.

It was almost time for their friends to arrive. As he set the table, he ticked off every one that was coming in his head. There was granny and her two pets, Yosemite, Hazel and Gossimer, Elmer, Porky, Foghorn and his little one, Lola, Tina and their dads, Mr. Coyote and Roads, plus Marvin and Pepe. Pete couldn't be there due to family reasons, then there was him, Speedy, Daffy, and Taz. Hopefully there would be plenty for everyone. Looking over the table, he figured there was plenty.

"Geeze Bugs, how many are there going to be?" Daffy asked in disbelief, seeing all of the food, as he and Speedy entered the kitchen. Bugs's two room mates eyes widened as he named off all of their friends that would be present that night.

Speedy gave a low whistle once Bugs was finished. "Señor Bugs, it all looks good." The mouse praised, looking over the more cheese themed dishes.

"Thanks Speedy." Bugs said happily. That was when the bell rang. "Oh, they're arriving! Speedy, keep Daffy from the food." Bugs told the mouse as he rushed through the living room, hanging his frilly white apron up as he did. As he went to the door, Bugs couldn't help but wander just why there was a sense of dread in the back if his mind. He was fine, right?


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner Party

Everyone had arrived, and they were all impressed with the cleanliness of the house and the smell of the food. Bugs smiled at the house full of friends. Never had he thought this would ever happen. Or that he'd have this many friends one day. His smile slipped as he gave a few coughs.

Waving off concerns, it was time for dinner. Dinner was a loud and happy affair. Thankfully, it was loud enough that Bugs's quiet coughs went un-noticed.

As the night continued, a few friends ended up leaving. It was around 9 pm and dinner was done. The only ones left now were Lola, Tina, their dads, and Porky. As Bugs set another couple pots of coffee as they all worked together to put away left overs and do dishes.

"This was a pretty great party Bugs." Walter told their host as they put the dishes away.

"Thanks. I'm glad it turned out so well." Bugs replied with a chuckle. Then he started to cough lightly once more.

"Are you sure you're okay Bugs?" Frank asked the bunny. Bugs nodded, taking a deep breath when the cough attack was over.

"Yah. I think it's just allergies." Bugs replied as he picked up a tray that had eight coffee cups with a bowl of creamer and sugar with scones on the side. The group all sat around the coffee table and talked for a while.

They were deep in a conversation about Daffy's beautician practice when it happened. Bugs almost choked as the sudden stream of coughing had his whole body in pain. He tried to excuse himself and wave off their concerns. But as he stood to get some water, his world spun and he had to grab the back of the couch to keep himself steady.

He felt hands gently but firmly push him down onto the couch. Through the pain in his chest and lungs, Bugs's hearing turned muffled as his vision blacked out.

LTSLTS

None if them had been expecting for the rabbit's sudden attack. Walter and Frank both worked together to put him back onto the couch. "Lola get a glass of water for him." Walter told his daughter. Lola nodded and ran to the kitchen. She knew she could be ditzy, but even she knew when to be serious and stay focused. So it wasn't too hard to be back in the living room with a glass of cool, not cold, water. Only to find the situation was worse in the minute she was gone.

As Lola ran to get the water, the others were worried that Bugs's coughing hadn't stopped. "It's been going on for over a minute now." Daffy said in alarm.

"Wh-wh-what d-do we d-d-do?" Porky asked in alarm.

"Just a-" Frank was cut off by a rather wet sounding cough. "Not good." He said as they paled. Red was splattered on Bugs's signature white gloves.

"What does that mean?" Tina asked. They all looked to the two eldest in the group. Before they could reply, Bugs went limp.

Frank and Walter checked on him right as Lola returned. "He's stopped breathing." As Walter went to perform CPR, Frank turned to his daughter.

"Call 911." He ordered, before turning back to help Walter. It was silent other than Tina's discussion with the 911 operator and the counting as the resuscitated their unconcious friend.

As Bugs finally breathed again, every one was wondering what was wrong. And as Bugs's green eyes openes warily, they had a feeling they were about to find out


	5. Chapter 4 Questions and Answers

sorry for the long wait. But here's the next chapter. please rr

As Bugs returned to the realm of consciousness, he wondered what had happened. As he opened his eyes, he was a bit surprised to see others gathered around him looking worried.

He was silent in confusion as he tried to figure out the reason behind their worried looks. "Bugs, you went into a very bad coughing fit. You coughed up blood and soon after, you stopped breathing. We only got you breathing again barely a minute ago." Walter explained to the rabbit, seeing the boy's confusion.

Bugs's eyes widened as he bolted up. He was once more unprepared for the worry and alarm in the face of his friends. He groaned as he was pushed back, pain shooting through his chest and lungs as he coughed once more. This fit lasted less than a minute, thankfully. "Do you have any idea what's wrong Bugs?" Tina asked her friend once he was quiet again.

Bugs thanked Lola as she handed him the glass of water. He looked at Tina and they were all surprised as he studied them. It was like he was debating on whether to tell them or not. Whether he trusted them enough to know. After a few quiet moments, Bugs cautiously shook his head no.

"How long has this been happening?" Frank asked. Another moment to contemplate, before the rabbit answered.

"It's been going on since i was three." He admitted, letting his eyes close as exhaustion hit him.

"How often does this happen?" Tina asked.

"Every two months." Came the relunctant, unrealizing reply as his words slurred slightly. Feeling the younger man's forehead, Walter almost cursed.

"He's burning up. We need an ice pack." He said. Porky nodded and ran to get one from the freezer. "What did your parents do to help you through this?" Walter asked, hoping for some help to do something more.

Bugs surprised them by giving a humorless laugh. "My parents left me alone in a forest when I first got sick, and never returned for me." Bugs replied, and they were in shock and outraged. But mostly worried, since they knew Bugs would never give away this information if he wasn't sick with fever.

"Who took care of you, then?" Lola asked as Porky handed her the ice pack. The pig had been back in time to hear Bugs's reply. Bugs gave a soft whimper at the sudden cold as Walter placed the ice pack on his forehead.

"I did. Since i was three." Bugs replied, words more slurred than before. He shook his head as he tried to clear the fog it was in. "Please. Stop asking questions." He requested, voice cracking as he fought to keep the truth hidden. His friends were reluctant to continue, but they needed to find out more about what was affecting Bugs to help the doctors, because it was clear that Bugs wasn't going to be able too.

"Bugs, what else happens when you get sick?" Walter asked gently, steeling his resolve at Bugs's helpless, fevered gaze.

"Depends on what sets it off." He said, fighting himself.

"What does that mean?" Frank asked.

"Usually it's set of by one of three things. Anxiety. Stress. Or depression. Each thing has a different side affect." Came Bugs's pained reply.

"Wh-what are the s-side a-af-affects?" Porky asked softly.

"If it's anxiety, I have...night terrors. If it's stress, it- it leads to insomnia. If- if it's depression I...I..." Bugs halted, trying hard not to continue.

"You what, Bugs?" Daffy's surprisingly soft, yet gruff voice asked. But there was an underlying tone of steel. No one in that room had heard the duck speak like that before.

"If it's depression, i have to keep the sharp things away and stay off the roof of high buildings." He said, choking on his sentence when a cough erupted from him, more blood staining his normally white gloves.

That was when they heard the relieving sound of sirens. "The ambulance is here. Good." Walter said. None of them missed the way Bugs's green eyes widened in fear and shock. He tried to sit up. To get away. But his strength had already left him.

Bugs started to panic. 'He didn't like this! He had taken care of himself, there was no need for a hospital. He didn't want to go. He was fine dealing with what ever this was alone. He didn't need a doctor.' Bugs was hyperventilating. The last thing he saw- before he felt the prick in his arm that made him drowsy- was Daffy in his face.

"Calm down Bugsy. Deep breath. We won't let anyone hurt you." Daffy's voice told him softly. Bugs didn't know why, in his befuddled state, but that seemed to comfort him.

As their friend lost consciousness, they all had a feeling that Bugs hadn't realized that he had spoken aloud. And as they all went to follow the ambulance to the hospital, they all wondered the same thing. 'What was going to happen next?'


	6. Chapter 5: Waiting with Thoughts

A/N:

sorry for the wait. hope you enjoy this chapter.

LTSFF

They were all in the waiting room. It had been an hour since Bugs had been brought in and all they knew was that the doctors were doing several tests on the rabbit. As they were forced to wait, they couldn't help but think about what they had learned.

Bugs had always been a rather mysterious character. Until tonight, the only thing they knew about Bugs's past was that he didn't go to high school, he invented the carrot peeler, and he's worn his gloves since before they had even known him.

He was rather intelligent and he seemed to know his way around most things. He was a kind person, even if he was rather sarcastic. He was always helping others to be better than they already were. And he loved and appreciated life.

To think the reason for some of these things was because his own family had abandoned him for something he couldn't help. He was strong and independent because he hadn't had a choice. He raised himself since he was three and had to live through life and learn it's lessons the hard way: On his own and at too young an age.

Living alone in a forest full of predators and hunters. Having to survive them, as well as what ever was affecting him now. It wasn't a wonder that he hadn't been sure on whether or not to trust any of them with what little information he willingly gave them.

He never had any one he could do that with. Never had some one he could be vulnerabke around and not risk being stabbed in the back or betrayed with it.

And they had betrayed that when they kept questioning him. But they had too, because Bugs hadn't been able to tell the doctors himself. And considering his actions towards the knowledge of an ambulance, he probably wouldn't have any ways.

It was shortly after they explained every thing they knew that the doctor in charge had asked them a question they couldn't answer. "Do you know which of the three triggers it was this time?"

No. They didn't know. And as they sat down and waited for any news, they thought back on the past few months for a change in the rabbit. As it would turn out though, he was better at hiding how he was feeling than they thought. They couldn't think of a single thing that was stressing him out. Causing anxiety. Or even made him depressed. Which had lead them all down a different trail of thought.

How had Bugs handled it when depression was the trigger before? Had depression been the trigger any time recently? Was depression the cause this time? And what could they do to help their friend, who worked so hard to help them when they needed it?

The group had nothing to go on, seeing as Bugs was so good at hiding things. "I can't believe I fell for what he said." Daffy sighed.

"What do you mean, Daffy?" Frank asked.

"It was a few weeks ago, but I noticed the circled week. He said it was the days he chose for sending us on trips because we were stressed or exhausted. I didn't think it was him sending us away so he could keep his almost dying a secret. I'm such an idiot." Daffy growled at him self.

"Now Daffy, I'm sure Bugs did that with an intent for you to have fun and relax, as well as for him to keep this a secret." Walter said.

"Maybe, but I should have known. I've known him longer, and I never even had a clue!" Daffy retorted, self loathing clear in his voice.

"Now son, no one had a clue. It had nothing to do with oversight on yours or ours part. Bugs is just too good at hiding his feelings and emotions. Probably didn't have another option growing up." Frank told him. Their other friends nodded. Daffy shouldn't feel like it was his fault. The duck blamed himself enough as it was.

"I guess. Maybe. But I'm always around him, you know?" He said defeated. "I should have noticed something." He insisted.

"There's nothing we can do about that. It's the past. What we need to do is think about how to help Bugs now." Tina said. Lola nodded.

"Tina's right. Maybe being there for him now, can help us to make up for not being their these past few months." The girl said. They all shared a look and nodded.

"That's a good idea. Although, he probably shouldn't be alone. We'll need to figure out what set this off." Daffy said.

"B-but don't y-you think i-it's a b-b-bit strange?" Porky asked.

"What?" They asked.

"I-if it's only e-every two m-months, then why d-did it happen only a f-few weeks after th-the last attack?" Porky wondered.

"That would be because your friend has been over working himself, which lead to the decrease of his time." They looked over to see a doctor. "I'm Doctor Conner. I'm Mr. Bugs Bunny's doctor."

A/N: CLIFFY! please tell me what you think and ill try getting nect chapter up in a week or 2. thanks for reading!


End file.
